


(Nice Dream)

by unicorg221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorg221B/pseuds/unicorg221B
Summary: After four long months, Dean makes his return from Hell and is found by none other than his best friend and the girl he had feelings for. Will he finally make his move before their world turns upside down again?Pure fluffy smutty one shot with a little pining angst set right in S4E01.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	(Nice Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my loves & welcome :)
> 
> This is the first smut I ever published (not written haha), so feedback or overall comments are very appreciated (emojis too)!
> 
> OFC is Hayley Allen, taken from my long-fic, slow burn, canon rewrite AU superhero crossover with the Flash (yeah I know 😂). But that Dean & Hayley are a long way away from this, so I wanted to spoil a little someting something...  
> You don't need to know anything about them for this one shot. Necessary context is provided. OFC has usually super-speed but doesn't use it (only mentioned), except briefly for an explosive ending ;)
> 
> Also feel free to insert your lovely selves instead. I just like writing in 3rd POV and giving them names, but don't let that hinder you ;)

The car Dean had hot-wired and stolen from a little gas station in Illinois pulled into a parking lot and came to a halt. Hayley threw him a sideways glance, wrinkling her brow when the vehicle suddenly stopped moving.

“Why are we stopping? We have four more hours to Bobby’s,” she stated. She didn’t seem happy in the slightest he had suddenly decided to stop their journey in the middle of Iowa.

“Yeah, and I’m not gonna drive all night. I just got out of Hell, Hayles. I need a shower. And some food. And a lot of drinks,” he listed a few of his favorite things. Life was only ever good when it was simple.

Before she could find an argument, he jumped out of the car and strolled ahead to the motel’s office.

“Wha-, Dean!” She ran after him but hadn’t even thought of what to say yet. What could she possibly argue? The man had a point. She had offered to take him, but Dean had always been reluctant to travel with her even before. And she couldn’t hold it against him that he didn’t feel like puking his guts out on top of everything else that day.

When she woke up today and visited his grave like she usually did, she hadn’t expected this. Somehow Dean Winchester coming back to life was her worst nightmare and nicest dream at the same time. Worst because she was scared shitless of zombies, and she hadn’t expected his hand to shoot out of the ground when she shared her traditional bottle of beer with him. And possibly worst because whatever brought him back probably wasn’t good. It never was.

Why it was her nicest dream was the most obvious one to answer by just looking at him. He was her best friend and the best man she ever knew. And she had missed him. _So much_. Four months without him had felt like an eternity. A lot had happened too, but she could tell him none of it – at least not now. She wanted to dream for once.

“I’m gonna take a shower. Do me a favor and raid the minibar. See what we got,” Dean said with a grin as he passed her on the way to their motel room.

Truthfully, he didn’t even know if this was real. He might still be in Hell. He might get tortured again tomorrow – or worse. But if this was a dream, he’d live it to the fullest and not hold back out of fear like he had done before.

It didn’t even feel real – to be alive and breathing fresh air again. And it felt even less real because of all the people who could’ve possibly found him in that field, it was her. _Because it was always her._

He still remembered the last time he saw her before he died. She told him goodbye in Bobby’s salvage yard with tears streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb, holding her tightly to his chest, and then he couldn’t resist the urge any longer, and his lips crashed against hers. And so, he got to check off the last thing on his bucket list: Kissing Hayley Allen – the same girl he had tried to kill not even three years ago but couldn’t possibly live without now.

Dean was almost certain this was a dream. And if it was, he’d live it to the fullest, not willing to wait until life swallowed them up whole again.

* * *

“So, we have an assortment of high-class booze. Uh, a whiskey that smells suspiciously like medicine,” she announced as she screwed off the cap of the little bottle and took a whiff, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She sat cross-legged on the bed with a bunch of various mini alcohol bottles pooled in her lap when he came out of the bathroom freshly showered. “Also, a vodka that’s sorta turned milky. Which, speaking as someone with a PhD in chemistry, is weird because alcohol isn’t supposed to do that.”

“Yeah, I get that,” he chuckled. “Just let me get dressed. I saw a bar across the street.”

For the first time since Dean had left the bathroom, she glanced up at him and immediately bit her lip. _Dammit, Dean_. He stood casually in the doorframe with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and a giant smirk on his pretty face. The fact he had been covered in dirt before had already made him more appealing. She had desperately wanted to be the one to rub him clean in that shower but managed to hold herself back.

Almost three years of sexual tension were quickly culminating in a matter of hours. Hayley was even a little surprised they hadn’t done it then and there, on the counter of that little gas station while she stitched up a wound on his bicep that she had caused him with a silver knife.

But if anything, she was stubborn as hell. “Okay,” she shrugged. “There’s some clean clothes for you on the dresser.”

He followed her gaze to a pile of clothing neatly folded on top of a wooden sideboard before his crispy green eyes wandered back to her, narrowing suspiciously. “Did you leave while I was in the shower?”

“It was just a quick errand,” she quipped, and he threw her a look.

“So you didn’t talk to Sam or Bobby?” He cocked an eyebrow expectantly.

“No, I told you. Haven’t spoken to Sam in months, and we’re gonna see Bobby tomorrow. Sam left all your stuff at my place,” she said, and he looked at her with a furrowed brow.

“Your place?”

 _Well, technically, it has burned down_ , she thought. It only took one candle and a distraught phone call from Sam, informing her of her best friend’s death. Her emotional imbalance Jinally tipped over when she stumbled across Dean’s goodbye message on her answering machine. A message she knew by heart now as his low, husky voice had put her to sleep every single night since then.

“Did you run into anyone there?”

She almost chortled at the question. Who was she supposed to talk to? If they weren’t dead, she had pushed the rest of them away – her family, her friends; she had cut ties with all of them to keep them safe. But Dean didn’t know. The last time he saw her, she still had all those things.

“No, I promise. It’s just us tonight,” she said, and a soft smile played across her face.

He grinned, satisfied with her answer, and grabbed the pile of clothes before he hopped back into the bathroom in a joyful hurry.

* * *

He guided her inside the bar, his palm resting gently on the small of her back as they made their way to the counter. Her black dress flowed casually to her knees, her 3-inch-high ankle boots made her a little taller, and the smooth scarlet suede jacket danced delicately on her shoulders underneath her chocolate waves.

They sat down on some barstools, and Dean was quick to order himself a whiskey while Hayley pulled out a flask of her jacket pocket and took a big sip from it, flinching her eyes closed as she tilted her head back.

“Did you change it?” He asked, nodding at the flask pressed to her lips.

“Yeah, I had to adjust the old formula, make it stronger. Kinda got used to it after a while,” she stated, averting his gaze. While she couldn’t get drunk on the usual stuff, it had never stopped the chemist from experimenting on her own body. There was too much crap going on in the world to be without booze.

“Jesus,” he mumbled, shaking his head as the bartender placed his own drink in front of him. Hayley had never been a big drinker, just the typical mid-twenty girl amount – when she was out with her friends, when she was celebrating a hunt, or even when she had a crappy day. He hated to think all her recent days had been crappy. Moreover, he hated to think it was due to him – that he was responsible for all of this.

He could see she had changed by the dark tone in her ocean eyes; violent waves that had drowned all the light. He wondered what was left of the bubbly, optimistic girl he once knew. Maybe as much as he was still the fun, carefree guy that she once knew – namely, not at all.

He took a sip from his drink before he cleared his throat a little. “Remember when we met?” Dean asked as his fingertips traced the rim of his glass.

“Which time?” She playfully cocked an eyebrow at him as a mischievous smile formed on her peachy lips. She was ready to play. She didn’t even know if this was even real or all the loneliness the last four months had finally taken its toll and made her crazy. Maybe all of this was just an elaborate imagination conjured up by her elusive mind. Whatever it was, all those problems would be there tomorrow as they always were.

Dean chuckled in response. “The bar, of course,” he replied and put his glass to his lips again. “Ah, yes. Your big moment when you finally figured it out,” she said with a knowing smile.

He laughed. “Ha, yeah! But not what I mean, Speedy.” Her blue eyes darted to him curiously. “You know I wanted to take you back to the motel that night.” He had never officially admitted it, although he knew his intentions that night had always been very obvious to both Sammy and Hayles.

She nodded with a chuckle. “Noooo, _what?!_ ” She feigned surprise but probably wouldn’t receive an Oscar anytime soon. Dean rolled his eyes at her and took another sip while she Jinished giggling. “To be fair, that was a lost cause, to begin with.”

He stared at her, baffled. “Wha-, c’mon! I could’ve taken you home,” he challenged her with his cockiest Winchester grin.

“You tried to kill me the night before. _Twice_ ,” she argued, but not in a serious tone. Honestly, she wasn’t sure she wouldn’t have taken him back to her place. If he had turned that charm up a little more, if she hadn’t gotten called away to a crime scene, maybe things would have turned out a lot differently than they did. Hell, she could feel the heat pool between her thighs when she only thought about that night. “I’m not insane.”

“Arguable,” he wisecracked, and for a moment, it felt like old times; two friends bantering without a worry in the world. “Besides, I hadn’t played all my cards yet.”

“Still got some tricks up your sleeve?” She wiggled her eyebrows at him, biting down on her lower lip, trying to hide the biggest grin.

He chuckled and sprung up from the little stool. “Yup,” he said, finishing the last of his drink before he strolled over to the jukebox and chose the only song that made sense.

The opening chords of the song started to play as he sat down next to her again, grinning. He watched her until she had made out enough of the tune to recognize it.

“ _Call Me_ by Blondie? That’s the song that played while we talked at the-.”

“Bar counter, yeah,” he confirmed with a soft laugh as he observed her facial expressions. Her lips slightly parted in wonderment. The fact she remembered the song as well made his heart jump a little. If she had only flirted with him that night to entertain him, she wouldn’t have paid attention to a song playing in the background.

“Oh, you’re good,” she admitted. She usually wouldn’t let him win. But how could she not, looking at that cheeky twinkle in his pine green eyes?

“If I remember correctly, you were holding out on me too,” he teased her.

“Duh, you wouldn’t have survived my full-on charm, Winchester,” she countered tongue-in-cheek, leaning in closer to him on the counter. An awkward chuckle got stuck in his throat – he wasn’t the only one who knew how to make someone squirm.

“Well, I’m still not done playing either,” he smirked and swiftly took hold of her hands, raising her up from her seat and pulling her to the middle of the small room.

They were surrounded only by a few drunk locals hanging around the bar, who didn’t care much about their antics. Dean pulled her closer to his chest, and his hands trailed down the sides of her body until they gently rested on her hips. She got the cue and put her arms around his shoulders, her fingertips tickling the back of his neck, and she smiled at him drunkenly. Even though she wasn’t wasted, she felt high.

He made them sway along to the music in slow, lazy steps. He wasn’t much of a dancer, and neither was thankfully Hayley. But he’d use any excuse to touch her and feel her warmth.

“Okay, I see you,” she smiled, glancing up at him, impressed. She could kiss him right now; he was so goddamn close.

“Remember last time we saw each other?” He asked, not taking his crystal green eyes off her.

She nodded, smiling. “Uh-huh. I think it went a little something like this.” She tiptoed up a little until he met her halfway, their lips finally reunited.

What started out as a soft kiss, Dean quickly turned into more. His right hand found its way to her neck while the other traveled to her lower back. If he could pull her any closer, he would. And soon, his tongue demanded entry as it licked on her lower lip, and she let him in without a fight, knowing she would only lose it. Their carefully placed kisses turned into a sloppy, lazy make-out session, barely coming up for air.

The stubble on his face scratched her cheeks in just the right way as his hand finally found its way to her ass, grabbing himself a fistful of it. He could feel his dick come to life, twitching every time her finger lazily tousled through his hair, or she hungrily bit his lip with a look in her eyes he had never seen before.

She could feel his growing bulge through his jeans as it rubbed against her inner thigh. She felt the wetness in her own panties, wondering if it’s possible to drip, and the heat rose up inside her. She needed to get rid of her clothes. And _his_.

“You know, what you haven’t done yet? Made me cum,” she whispered into his ear, breaking off their hurried kissing, and a low chuckle escaped his mouth at her forwardness.

“On it,” he smirked, accepting her challenge, and dragged her out of the bar.

* * *

Their hastiness had only gotten worse as the motel room swung open. They barely held onto each other, bumping into several items of furniture on their way until Dean found a wall he could pin her to, neither willing to break apart their lips.

He steadied himself before he strived off her jacket, letting it drop to the floor, and she matched his movement, removing a clothing item of his. Her hands slid down his bare arms, her fingertips carefully picking apart every muscle as his tongue started a sloppy trail along her jaw and down her neck until it reached the collarbone. She gasped as he bit her skin lightly, sucking some of it in. His cock throbbed through his jeans as she pulled a handful of his hair and bit down on the exposed skin of his shoulder with little moans of pleasure.

He pulled away from her ever so slightly – if they continued like this, he wouldn’t last that long. She threw her head back, gently leaning against the wall. Both their chests were heavily heaving, and she dragged her teeth over her lower lip, thirstily waiting for more as she searched his forest green eyes for his thoughts.

“You sure you wanna do this?” He asked her, putting his palm to rest on her cheek as his thumb stroke softly across it. She had been his best and only friend for so long; he didn’t want to lose her.

She watched him swallow hard as he waited for her answer. It only turned her on more to see him sweat a little. While he usually enjoyed her sadistic side, she still didn’t want to torture him for too long. He’d already had a rough day as is.

And his luck turned around again. She started kissing along the palm of his hand, still lying on her cheek, and he could feel her smile underneath each kiss. Her hands dropped from his body, leaving emptiness behind him before her fingers hooked under the straps of her cotton dress. She pulled the straps down her shoulders, and the whole dress quickly flowed to the floor while she slipped out of her shoes, kicking them to the side. He couldn’t help but watch her little striptease, mesmerized at the sight of her in black lacy underwear. But before she could reveal the rest of her surprises, he pulled her into another hungry kiss.

He kicked his boots off in a hurry and scooped her up with one arm underneath her butt cheeks as she wrapped her legs around him, securing her place. His hand grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling it with just the right amount of hardness as he bit down her neck again, leaving a wet trail behind him on her ivory skin.

“Dean,” she moaned into his ear, desperately wanting more.

He swore at that moment, even if all of this was just a weird dream or a passing moment of passion and she’d be gone tomorrow, he’d give her want she wanted the most tonight – his cock filling her wet pussy.

He removed her from her spot on the wall, taking careful steps backward as he carried her to the edge of the bed and plopped down. He knew her well enough to guess she liked being the one in control, and he would let her – at least for a while.

Her knees touched the soft mattress as she straddled him, kissing greedily down his neck. They only pulled apart for a second when he could feel her tugging at the hem of his shirt. He removed his fingers from her naked skin, leaving a burning ache behind them as he reached his arms up, and she eagerly pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor, and her wet plum lips crashed against his again.

She pushed his chest flat down on the mattress, leaving kisses along his jawline and down his throat to his tattoo. She bit down on his soft, warm skin once she had reached her desired goal and reached an arm down between her legs until her fingertips found his belt buckle.

“Slow down, Speedy,” he groaned but was too lazy to do anything about it. He had happily arrived at pleasure land as her tongue reached his stomach, and his jeans were opened enough to show his navy blue boxers, revealing the giant erection underneath the fabric. “I’m not gonna last that long otherwise, and we haven’t even gotten to you yet.”

She let a piece of his skin slide through her teeth before she glanced up with a grin. “Don’t worry. I have excellent time management, Winchester,” she stated, and he let his head fall back into the mattress with a laugh.

She took it as an invitation and slid gracefully off the bed, kneeling down on the carpet to remove his jeans, and he helped her along, lifting himself off the mattress and taking in the sight of her in front of him. His dick ached for her lips and tongue, but more so for her pussy. Before she could tuck at the waistband of his shorts, he pulled her up to the bed again, forcing her hot core close to his throbbing length.

“Did you forget this isn’t about me?” He asked her in his low baritone voice, and she nodded, smiling underneath a kiss she placed on his swollen lips.

“Who says this isn’t about me? Maybe I want your cock to fuck my throat,” she smirked devilishly, and he swallowed at the thought of his length penetrating her pretty mouth.

But he couldn’t. “I’m not gonna survive that long,” he said as he started to kiss down her neck again. “Besides, if I give you everything you want tonight, what’s gonna make you come back begging for more?” He teased her, and she gasped at his insinuation she’d beg in the first place.

“I always come back to you,” she replied sweetly, seductively even as she gently nudged his nose with hers. She reached behind her back, removing her own bra with a challenging grin before she went for his lips again, grinding herself against his erection as her hard nipples grazed the skin on his chest.

He groaned at the sensation, his cock only agreeing with him. “I told you to slow down,” he huffed, biting down on her shoulder, forcing another moan out of her amongst some giggles.

He gracefully swung his leg around her until he was on top like he had done so many times before, only this time he wasn’t training her in combat. He pulled her a little further up the mattress and then lowered himself down to her.

“I like when you’re bossy,” she smirked.

“Well, that’s a first,” he chuckled, thinking of said combat training, or any hunt, ever.

He thirstily kissed her, pulling on her lower lip with his teeth before his lips worked their way down to her nipples. He was so close to his golden grail he could feel it. But he’d be damned if he didn’t savor every moment and every inch of her body, not wanting this dream to end.

His hand cupped her left breast, brushing his thumb over her nipple, making her shiver. He smiled at the goosebumps he caused on her skin and gently flicked his tongue over it next before he sucked it in entirely. His other hand wandered down her stomach, his fingers crossing the thin elastic of her panties. His index finger found her wet and waiting, but he casually switched his mouth to her other boob, giving it just the same amount of attention, distracting her enough before he sneakily slipped his finger inside her.

“Fuck, Dean,” she cried, and he had wanted to make her say his name that way for a long time.

He slipped a second finger into her folds, and she jerked her hips forward when he curled them inside her. His free hand pulled off her panties, leaving nothing in the way now. His thumb started to circle around her clit while his other two fingers fucked her pussy. His head then disappeared between her legs as she rested them on his shoulders while his tongue went to work on her clit now. He sucked on it, drinking her like he wanted to drown in it.

Her hand grabbed his wrist as her nails dug into his skin while the other hand was fisting a piece of the bedsheet. She was close to the edge; he could feel her walls tightening around his fingers. But she wouldn’t let go.

“You’re holding out on me,” he hummed; the vibrations and warm breath of air against her aching core only made it worse for her.

“I-, I wanna...cum with you,” she panted with all the strength she had left.

He chuckled at her stubbornness before his wet lips joined hers again, and she got a taste of herself. He quickly stepped out of his boxers, and his fully hard dick finally sprung free, his rosy tip glistening with precum. He watched her with pupils wide from lust as she teasingly licked her lips. She would give anything to run her tongue down his shaft, shoving it so far up her throat it would make her gag.

He quickly moved between her legs, spreading them further apart, before she got any more ideas. He wouldn’t make it if her tongue touched his tip even in the slightest. His lips crashed against hers sloppily as he guided his cock inside her entrance, filling her up whole and stretching the hot walls around him. She gasped, and her eyes widened before she used her heel and pushed down on his ass cheek, shoving him greedily further inside her.

“You never listen to me, do you?” He whispered into her ear and started to kiss down her neck as he thrust deeper inside her.

His movements began slow and gentle before he picked up the pace, starting to pound harder and faster into her. He could feel her tighten around him amongst some heavy moans leaving her swollen red lips. He was close to cumming himself, so he slowed down, pulling everything out but the tip.

She groaned, frustrated at his teasing. He flicked one of her hard nipples with his tongue and moved one hand down to her clit again, circling it before he pushed his dick deeply back inside her hot core.

“Dean,” she urged him, close to defeat.

She moaned underneath his lazy kisses, and her nails clawed into the back of his neck as she felt the electricity coursing through her veins with a few more hard thrusts. Her brain and body went into overdrive, her walls clenched around his cock, milking it. She had never fallen from this height before, and she could feel the electricity leaving her body as the lightning traveled from her lips to Dean, pulling him over the edge with her as her energy filled every cell inside of him.

He buried his face in her neck as his cock throbbed inside her pussy, filling her with his delicious white cream. He collapsed with his full weight on top of her, too exhausted to move, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him in place as they bathed in the afterglow.

He pushed a few strands of hair out of her face and gave her a quick kiss on her lips before he pulled out of, coming to lie next to her on the bed. She cuddled up against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her with a content sigh.

Nice dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading & let me know if you want more of this or a part 2 maybe. You can also send me writing prompts on tumblr (flashxspn)
> 
> Stay safe & stay kind ⚡️😈


End file.
